Light Blinded
by finalgoodbye
Summary: Sora finds himself in another world...but something is different about this one. Who are these people, and what happens when a much alive enemy returns for revenge? Includes several new characters...kind of. :) hope you like it.
1. Falling Again

Hi guys this is my 3rd (attempt) at a Kingdom Hearts fic. Ahh I have nothing more to say really :P have fun with it :)  
  
Theme Song: Akino Arai – Furu Platinum  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sora blinked, feeling groggy. Everything was silent. The air was stiff and cold and the atmosphere felt unfriendly. Was he lost...? Lost again...like in the beginning, except he was floating in midair. He could feel nothing underneath him holding him up for support. It was just all air.  
  
And suddenly...he felt like he was falling again. First he felt like he was falling through thousands and thousands of feathers, all lightly touching his bruised skin. It felt so soft and peaceful...and he never wanted to stop. Sora opened his eyes and discovered a bright blue sky, smiling cheerfully down on him, surrounding him with warm light.  
  
All of a sudden the sky started to turn different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and finally purple. He looked at his hand and noticed that his skin tone was changing with the sky colors. He lifted up his head and looked up, but all he could see was an endless whirlwind of wondrous leaves, swirling and twirling with a strange song playing in the background.  
  
For a while he just thought about nothing, feeling the wind flow through his hair and push against his skin and clothes.  
  
After a while Sora felt moisture getting nearer and nearer. Finally he plummeted into the ocean, and felt his clothes absorbing the cool water. He felt refreshed, yet empty. When he looked up he saw two blurred figures, looking down upon him. He couldn't make out their faces, but he knew it wasn't Kairi or Riku because one had blonde hair and other had deep brown.  
  
And then he saw the dark again. It felt empty inside wherever he was, and all he could hear was himself breathing lengthy, deep breathes. This time the atmosphere felt warmer...  
  
Sora felt behind his head and discovered a bump that hurt when he touched it. "Owww." he winced. "I wonder how long that has been there."  
  
Suddenly a burst of refreshing light swarmed the room, making Sora's eyes go weak. He turned on his side closed them immediately.  
  
"I think he's awake."  
  
It was a girl's voice...she sounded a little bit like Kairi, but not exactly. Her voice was lower and a little more soothing.  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
That one was a boy's voice. He sounded unfamiliar.  
  
Sora was afraid of these new voices. He shut his eyes tighter and clutched the blanket that was covering him. He shivered as he heard the footsteps get nearer and nearer. Suddenly a gentle hand covered his forehead.  
  
Her touch felt cold, which set a shiver down Sora's spine...  
  
"He's waking up." She called to the boy.  
  
Sora felt his heart beating faster and faster and he couldn't help but shake. Who were these people...and where was he?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll explain more in the next! I hope you like it so far! Please give me your opinions, I love feedback :) 


	2. The Newbie

A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to continue :)  
  
KikyoKurama – Thank you very much! Sorry, this isn't a YYH and KH crossover, I have never watched that show. Glad you like it though! When I write descriptions I tend to listen to songs to help me get the mood. Thanks for reading!  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon – You'll see! :) Hint: You are a pretty good guesser though!! I was surprised. PS: I GOT PAST THE PADDED CHAINS AND LOCKS! ::pulls up chainsaw:: MWAHAHAHA. OK that's just creepy LOL!! I really should be studying, I just have no homework today because I did it all before and my teachers didn't give me the exam review yet. So what better way to celebrate than update fanfiction? :) hehe ok I probably should go now, mom's coming up (uh oh!)  
  
Theme song: Akino Arai – Voices  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Sora felt like he didn't want to wake up yet. "Ughhh." He moaned. His head was throbbing madly.  
  
"I take that as a no." The girl lifted up a washcloth and gently placed it on his head. The cool water touched his forehead, making him feel better. Sora tried to thank her, but the pain was too much.  
  
"Thank – owww. I..." Sora winced.  
  
"That's ok, you don't have to talk." The girl said. "Gippal, give me another wash cloth."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"I'm Yuna." She continued to talk as she padded his head gently. "This Sel- Treah Island. What brings you here?"  
  
"I don't know." Sora replied softly. "I just felt myself falling again..."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora said. "You see, I was standing on a piece of ice...and it kind of broke."  
  
Yuna laughed to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were standing on a sheet of ice and it broke. What are the chances of that?"  
  
"Look if you don't believe me..."  
  
"It's not that." Yuna said. "Just it's not likely." Her voice was so soft.  
  
Sora didn't say anything for a while and they both sat there in silence. He listened to the birds chirping outside and the roaring of the ocean filled his ears. The room suddenly became cooler as the door opened and a gush of sweet wind filled the place.  
  
"Here." Gippal's voice could be heard again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sora finally sat up and looked at the ones called Yuna and Gippal. Yuna had light brown hair right below her shoulders and was wearing a black tank top with two matching arm bands. She was also wearing a purple skirt that kind of looked like Kairi's but it was darker and pleated. Gippal had blonde hair that was directly spiked up, kind of like Cid's. He was wearing a plain sporty semi-tight yellow T-shirt with two blue stripes going down the side. He was wearing cargo pants that reached the floor. They both looked just like normal teenagers.  
  
"You look hungry." Yuna finally said. "Want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure." Sora said, slowly getting up.  
  
"Lemme help you there, man." Gippal strongly pulled Sora up by the arm as Sora stumbled to his feet, embarrassed. He couldn't even stand up without feeling pain.  
  
When Sora walked outside, Sel Treah island was beautiful. It looked almost like Destiny Islands but there were less palm trees and more beach. A few shabby wooden houses surrounded the island and a few kids ran around at the bottom. They too, looked about his age.  
  
"Hey, who's with you, Yunie?" A girl with blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail yelled from the bottom of the tree house, waving her arms in a rather hyper manner.  
  
"Just a new guy, Rikku." Yuna yelled back, smiling.  
  
"Rikku?" Sora's face contorted to a confused look. "I have a friend named Riku. But he's a guy."  
  
"Weird." Gippal said, shrugging. Another girl and one other boy stood at the bottom of the shore, waving to Gippal and Yuna. Well, at least the boy was. The girl looked a little cold, and had her arms crossed with her hair very short and grey. Though she wore all a metallic black, she had shorts and a tank top on with an interesting skull belt. The boy had on a pair of shorts that reached his knees and a colorful T-shirt. His hair was up in a band.  
  
"Hi, I'm...Sora." Sora said shyly to the new people.  
  
"Paine." The girl with all black on replied shortly.  
  
"I'm Rikku." The bubbly one returned. She smiled at him widely, showing her white teeth.  
  
"I'm Baralai." The other boy replied. He had white hair and dark skin, and he looked rather proper for his age. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Sora nodded in return. "So...where am I?"  
  
"HELLO!" Rikku said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Only the BEST PLACE ON EARTH! Sel Treah ISLAND!" She said, grinning again.  
  
"Rikku's a bit...young." Yuna said laughing, switching her weight on one foot to another with her arms behind her back. "She's thirteen. I'm fifteen, Paine and Gippal are fourteen, and Baralai is sixteen."  
  
"I'm fourteen." Sora said.  
  
"Here's your food." Gippal said. He handed him something that looked like fried chicken, and it was steaming. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled pretty good. He picked up a piece of it and put it in his mouth. It tasted like chicken too. "This is pretty good." He said with his mouth full. "What is it?"  
  
"It's chocobo."  
  
"Choca- what?" Sora said, wiping his mouth.  
  
"Chocobo." Gippal repeated.  
  
"Do I even want to know what that is?" Sora said, putting the plate down.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Well, it's kind of like a chicken thing..."  
  
Sora nodded and smiled weakly. This land was so new to him, but the people already seemed friendly enough. Suddenly the pain was jeering at his side again and he fell to the ground, panting for breath.  
  
"Sora...Sora!"  
  
"Sora, are you ok?"  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?"  
  
The teens were around him at once, asking what was wrong and going to get help. Sora lied back down and his breath got shorter. He started to gasp for air. It was as if his lungs were closing in and his heart started to beat faster than the speed of light. He didn't know what was happening because it was happening all so fast...his vision began to get blurry. Yuna swung in and out of place...he heard was Gippal screaming. "Get him upstairs! Hurry!"  
  
Then he heard an unfamiliar laugh that sounded low and deep...then he passed out.  
  
So whadya think? I can't update anymore until exams are over tho :( (I shouldn't even be updating now! ::runs off to study World Geography::) Haha ok, well I'm gonna go. BYE! 


End file.
